A Subponica Hearth's Warming Song!
By Terrarian Pony WARNING: Content of this story may include violence, gore, romance, same gender romance, ponies, references to several video games, and possibly PINKIE PIE! If anypony is offended by any of the content listed above, than please turn back now. You have been warned. Author's note: Hello everypony, Terrarian here! This song was written by me in inspiration of my Subnautica/My Little Pony crossover, Subponica. It's a little cheesy, yes. But I like to get into holiday spirit in many ways, even when it means getting crazy with a song that makes ABSOLUTELY NO SENSE AT ALL! Thank you for reading Subponica, and I hope you enjoy the silly song I wrote. By the way, come read Subponica. A crossover of Subnautica and My Little Pony. Story: Terrarian Pony presents... A Subponica Hearth's Warming Song! Written by Terrarian Pony Sung by Emerald Sea the Shark Pony ... On the first day of Hearth's Warming, my mothers gave to me: A huge chunk of bulbo tree! ... On the second day of Hearth's Warming, my mithers gave to me: Two pet peepers, and a huge chunk of bulbo tree! ... On the third day of Hearth's Warming, my mothers gave to me: Three creepvines, two pet peepers, and a huge of bulbo tree! ... On the fourth day of Hearth's Warming, my mothers gave to me: Four reaper arms, three creepvines, two pet peepers, and a huge chunk of bulbo tree! ... On the fifth day day of Hearth's Warming, my mothers gave to me: Five Pinkie Pies! *Gasp* Four reaper arms, three creepvines, two pet peepers, and a huge chunk of bulbo tree! ... On the sixth day of Hearth's Warming, my mothers gave to me: Six power cells, five Pinkie Pies! *Gasp* Four reaper arms, three creepvines, two pet peepers, and a huge chunk of bulbo trees! ... On the seventh day of Hearth's Warming, my mothers gave to me: Seven sweet hugs, six power cells, five Pinkie Pies! *Gasp* Four reaper arms, three creepvines, two pet peepers, and a huge chunk of bulbo tree! ... On the eighth day of Hearth's Warming, my mothers gave to me: Eight cave crawler, seven sweet hugs, six power cells, five Pinkie Pies! *Gasp* Four reaper arms, three creepvines, two pet peepers, and a huge chunk of bulbo tree! ... On the ninth day of Hearth's Warming, my mothers gave to me: Nine coral samples, eight cave crawlers, seven sweet hugs, six power cells, five Pinkie Pies! *Gasp* Four reaper arms, three creepvines, two pet peepers, and a huge chunk of bulbo tree! ... On the tenth day of Hearth's Warming, my mothers gave to me: Ten spadefish, nine coral samples, eight cave crawlers, seven sweet hugs, six power cells, five Pinkie Pies! *Gasp* Four reaper arms, three creepvines, two pet peepers, and a huge chunk of bulbo tree! ... On the eleventh day of Hearth's Warming, my mothers gave to me: Eleven sea shells, ten spadefish, nine coral samples, eight cave crawlers, seven sweet hugs, six power cells, five Pinkie Pies! *Gasp* Four reaper arms, three creepvines, two pet peepers, and a huge chunk of bulbo tree! ... On the twelve day of Hearth's Warming my mothers gave to me: '' ''Twelve lantern fruits, eleven sea shells, ten spadefish, nine coral samples, eight cave crawlers, seven sweet hugs, six power cells, five Pinkie Pies! *Gasping, panting* Four reaper arms, three creepvines, two pet peepers, and a huge chunk of bulbo treeeeeeeeeee!!! *Gasp, and collapse* Emerald Sea:" Thank you..."